I Caugh Myself
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Berk era el lugar que odiaba, porque no solo estaba lejos de su hermano si no también había sido atacada por esa extraña "cosa", pero aquel muchacho extraño le hará cambiar de opinión.


**Resumen: **Berk era el lugar que odiaba, porque no solo estaba lejos de su hermano si no también había sido atacada por esa extraña "cosa", pero aquel muchacho extraño le hará cambiar de opinión.

**Autor:** ColorsInTheSky

**Nota:** _Este fic participa del reto especial de octubre "La Maldición de Berk" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

**Disclaimer:**_ HTTYD no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>I caught myself<strong>

Ruffnut Thorson caminaba por las oscuras calles de Berk con sus libros y su mochila, era estudiante de nuevo ingreso en la preparatoria, la única que había en ese pequeño pueblo que tanto odiaba.

Trato de recordar un punto en que su vida se había ido al traste, y lo supo a la perfección: _el divorcio de sus padres_. Había sido hace casi un año y medio cuando los problemas comenzaron, en ese entonces no le dio importancia, pensó que todo se iba a arreglar, pero no fue así, mientras la situación en su casa empeoraba ella no parecía tener ningún problema ya que se la pasaba siempre con su hermano, haciendo bromas pesadas y locuras, su vida era buena, no perfecta pero buena.

El viento frio la hizo estremecer y se dio cuenta de que la neblina comenzaba a descender, otra razón más para odiar Berk.

Seis meses antes ella disfrutaba de la ciudad de Estocolmo y de la compañía de su hermano y ahora se encontraba sola en la fría y muy triste isla de Berk, un lugar rodeado de extenso bosque y con una pequeña playa, con un clima que estaba segura podía matarte de hipotermia más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

—_Deberías irte a casa antes de que oscurezca_— ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Astrid?

Apresuro el paso apretando los libros en sus brazos, antes de que la neblina le obstruyera la visión de la carretera, porque para colmo la biblioteca se encontraba alejada de la poca civilización.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo con cierto recelo hacia los árboles que se encontraban a un lado del camino, el viento movía las hojas causando sonido.

—Fue mi imaginación—murmuro.

Mientras seguía su camino se sintió observada, nuevamente se detuvo mirando a su lado sin encontrar nada, comenzó a caminar rápido casi corriendo, le faltaba un pequeño tramo para llegar a la ciudad, volteo escuchando el crujido de una rama, entonces se dio cuenta de que un pequeño conejo salto entre las hiervas.

Con un suspiro profundo se detuvo, había sido una tonta en asustarse por un pequeño conejo, seguramente su hermano se reiría de ella si se enteraba.

Estaba a punto de reanudar su paso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el asfalto, un leve ardor en su codo le dijo que se había raspado, el peso completo de un cuerpo se posaba sobre ella, el aliento de algo chocaba con su rostro, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que algo había saltado desde el bosque había caído sobre ella.

Con terror abrió los ojos encontrándose unas grandes fauces frente a su cara, unos dientes tan grandes y puntiagudos que estaba segura un tigre envidiaría, su cuerpo estaba lleno de pelo y sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo más sorpréndete.

En menos de un segundo el estupor desapareció dando paso a la adrenalina que disparo cual bala en su sistema, haciendo uso de años jugando pesado con su hermano se impulso hacia atrás saliendo de debajo del cuerpo de la bestia, y comenzó a correr, puede que no fuera tan rápida como Astrid, pero nadie dudaba de su agilidad.

El monstruo no se quedo atrás, la persiguió, ella podía escuchar sus garras rastrillar en el pavimento, acelero todo lo que pudo aprovechando la adrenalina de su cuerpo, la civilización estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Una vez dentro del pueblo se permitió dar un respiro y entonces con el poco aire de sus pulmones grito, estaba segura su voz se oyó por todas las cosas cercanas, pero nadie salió, la creatura ya no parecía seguirla, pero ella no lo iba averiguar, corrió por un atajo conocido, sólo tenía que cruzar un callejón y ya estaría en su casa, sólo tenía que soportar un poco más el aire quemante en sus pulmones.

Podía sentir el aliento de aquel animal (si es que lo era) cerca rozando su nuca, se obligo a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para correr y dar vuelta en el callejón, sólo tendría que saltar un relativamente pequeño muro, lo había che varias veces y esta no sería diferente, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar la bestia la alcanzo y ella nuevamente golpeo el asfalto, una especia de pata enorme estaba sobre su torso y unos ojos azules la miraban, eran tan humanos que se pregunto si no estaba soñando.

Los poderosos dientes puntiagudos se abrieron y ella supo que era su perdición, moriría y ni siquiera podría despedirse de su hermano, con las lagrimas escurriéndole por el rabillo de los ojos y las emociones a flor a de piel, dio una última plegaria al cielo, pero no por ella si no por su hermano, para que pudiera salir adelante después de su muerte, entonces lo sintió clavándose a su costado.

Como si el cielo la hubiese oído recordó que siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña daga, regalo de su hermano, con sus últimas fuerzas saco la daga y la enterró en brazo de la bestia que rugió apartándose de ella y comenzó a chillar como un perrito herido, la daga cayo a su lado tintineando en el suelo, aprovecho para tomarla y levantarse, con las piernas temblando choco contra el muro que le impedía llegar a su casa, la luz de la luna ilumino el oscuro callejón y la pudo ver a la bestia por completo.

Parecía un hibrido de humano y lobo, la creatura parecía colosal desde el ángulo que ella lo veía, estaba cubierta de pelo, las piernas más cortas, la cabeza de lobo, manos de humano y una cola corta.

Aún temblando pe llenándose de valor sostuvo la daga contra su pecho dispuesta a atacar, entonces la bestia se acerco a su rostro, soltó un fuerte soplido moviéndole en cabello que tenía pegado a la cara con el sudor, ella le mostro los dientes y el perro gigante le rugió en la cara haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de que la cosa acababa de saltar con agilidad hasta los postes de luz y regresar su camino al bosque.

Una vez sola se derrumbo en el piso soltando jadeos y agarrándose el pecho, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir y las lágrimas seguían resbalándose por sus mejillas hasta que después de unas cuantas respiraciones se tranquilizo.

—Gracias Tuffnut—murmuro apretando la daga contra si, para dar un sollozo.

Finalmente más o menos calmada se levanto y recogió su mochila, no había sido consciente de que aún la llevaba en la espalda mientras corría, lo único que no llevaba consigo eran los libros de la biblioteca, después vería ese asunto.

Aún algo temblorosa hizo camino a su casa y tan pronto como llego se encerró en su cuarto y fue al baño en donde se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, sintiendo el agua tibia relajar sus músculos que estaba segura mañana dolerían, su cuerpo se relajo sintiéndose segura y sus piernas cedieron mientras el agua seguía cayendo, aún podía sentir la mano-pata peluda sobre su torso, el alimento de la bestia sobre su cara y esos ojos azules tan humanos, hermosos y enigmáticos.

********O********

Era temprano por la mañana y el despertador no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez, con un gruñido trato de patear a su hermano y termino dándose cuenta de que él no estaba y que se encontraba sola.

Bostezando se estiro dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba bastante adolorido, de mala gana apago el despertador y tiro las mantas fuera de su cama y se levanto, observo la hora y se dio cuenta de que era tarde, muy tarde, corrió hasta el baño y se medio lavo la cara, se peino con velocidad y decidió dejarse su largo cabello suelto y solo ponerse una diadema, se puso el uniforme de la escuela, tomo su mochila y corrió escaleras abajo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de desayunar, sólo salió y se montó en su bicicleta pedaleando a todo lo que daba hasta llegar a la escuela que para su mala suerte quedaba demasiado lejos.

La neblina cubría Berk y el viento frio le hacía arder sus ya agrietados labios, maldiciendo internamente, prácticamente salto de su bici con la mochila en su espalda y comenzó a correr dentro de su instituto.

Para colmo de males su clase era en el último piso, así prácticamente voló los escalones subiendo de dos en dos, corrió por el pasillo desesperada por llegar al salón. Entro y se sentó, al parecer el maestro no estaba.

—Llegas tarde—susurro Astrid detrás de ella.

—Lo sé, pero me quede dormida—murmuro.

—¿Estudiaste?—la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y dudo si contarle la verdad o no.

Automáticamente se llevo la mano al codo justo donde se había raspado, el leve dolor que sintió le aseguro que lo había vivido anoche era real.

********O********

Era la hora del almuerzo y mientras todos comían ella solo miraba la ensalada frente a su plato, la comida de Berk le parecía demasiado insípida.

—Eso se come ¿lo sabías?—Observo a su nueva y única mejor amiga Astrid.

—¿No vas a decir nada al respecto de lo que te conté?—murmuro.

La chica soltó una risita—es que no hay nada que decir, sólo que tal vez has visto demasiado Crepúsculo.

Si pudiese describir a Astrid, sería muy sencillo, pues era perfecta, un perfección bastante extraña, la mejor en deportes y la mejor en calificaciones, sin mencionar que era la chica más bella del colegio, pero tenía un belleza extraña, piel tan pálida que incluso podía ver sus venas, siempre parecía maquillada, casi nunca sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía mostraba unos dientes muy blancos y bonitos y unos levemente largados colmillos, un cuerpo perfecto y una voz tan aterciopelada que era fácil obedecer todo lo que dijera, la chica que todos deseaban, pero nadie tendría porque ella sólo tenía ojos para Hiccup el hijo del alcalde.

—Bueno aunque ya sabes, puedo comentarle a mi padre, tal vez él podría hacer algo—ese era Hiccup Haddok, el novio de Astrid.

Ambos hacían una extraña, pero bonita pareja, parecían complementarse a la perfección.

—Dudo que decir que fui atacada por un monstruo peludo gigante sea de mucha credulidad—ensarto una lechuga en su tenedor y la llevo a su boca.

—Pudo haber sido un lobo—murmuro su amiga moviendo su perfecto cabello—O algún otro animal, después de todo los bosques de Berk están llenos de ellos…

—Y de otras cosas—murmuro Hipo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Astrid.

Mientras sus amigos discutían algo que ella no entendía ni prestaba atención busco con la mirada hacia algo interesante, y entonces lo encontró, un chico estaba sentado en una esquina, completamente solo, llevaba una sudadera gruesa ajena al uniforme y sujetaba su brazo, como si tuviera frio, el joven la miro fijamente y ella aparto la vista.

—¿Por qué siempre esta solo?—murmuro cerca de Astrid e Hiccup.

—¿Te refieres a Snotlout?—ella asintió.

—No lo sé, últimamente ha sido así desde…que su padre le exige mucho—Ruffnut parpadeo confundida, por lo que sabía Snotlout era familiar de Hiccup.

—¿No es tu primo?—inquirió.

—Sí, pero es familia lejana, como ya mención antes su padre no es la mejor de las personas.

Durante todo lo que siguió del almuerzo no pudo dejar de sentir la mirada penetrante de Snotlout en su espalda…

********O********

Había decidido saltarse la clase de gimnasia, porque a decir verdad la detestaba, en su antigua escuela siempre con su hermano aprovechaba para hacer bromas y solían llevarse bien con el maestro por lo que siempre acreditaba la materia, pero aquí era diferente, el maestro la odiaba y la ponía a hacer todo tipo de ejercicios, como sentadilla y flexiones, así que decidió que hoy sería diferente, se iría a casa y dormiría o se pondría a ver películas por internet.

Llego a donde había dejado su bicicleta para encontrar vacio el lugar, con temor se dio cuenta de que había olvidado ponerle el candado.

Busco por todos lados con desesperación y al no encontrar nada pateo con furia una motocicleta que estaba estacionada justo donde había dejado su bici lastimándose el pie en el proceso.

—Estúpido Berk y maldito perro gigante—estaba a punto de propinar otra patata cuando una voz la detuvo.

—No sabía que mi moto tuviera la culpa de lo que te pasa—dio un respingo, volteando la cabeza igual que la niña del exorcista.

—Yo…—sintió la cara caliente.

—No deberías de dejar esto sin candado, alguien se lo puede robar—el chico en cuestión tenía su bici.

—¡oye devuélvemela!—Una furia se apodero de ella, toda la vergüenza había desaparecido.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy grosera?—se mofo, la rubia ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de propinarle un buen golpe al chico que lo tomo por sorpresa.

—Vuelve a robarme algo y no respondo—tomo su bicicleta y se subió en ella dispuesta a irse, pero una mano tomo el manubrio impidiéndole seguir.

—tal vez deberías de tener cuidado donde dejas esto también—un par de libros cayeron en sus brazos junto con gafete de la biblioteca y otro de la escuela.

—Snotlo…—el chico ya se había ido.

********O********

Sentada en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar en el chico que le había "robado" su bicicleta y devuelto los libros que creía perdidos, además de sus credenciales ¿de dónde las había sacado?

Tenía que encontrar respuestas de todo ahora, sin pensarlo más se cambio de ropa dejando de lado las cosas nuevas que su padre le había comprado, ato su cabello en 2 trenzas, se calzo con botas y se coloco una gorra, sintiéndose más como ella misma en meses salió casi corriendo, esta vez dejo su bicicleta en el garaje.

Según tenía entendido Snotlout vivía en bosque, la pregunta aquí era ¿en qué parte del bosque? Ya que Berk tenía un bosque extenso y algo denso en algo una partes.

Salió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la playa, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar ya que si alguien iba a ahí siempre estaba acompañado, en cambio ella siempre estaba sola, pero prefería eso, su única compañía por años había sido su hermano, pero ahora prefería la soledad, se pregunto si él se sentía igual, cuando hablaban por teléfono ella siempre mentía para no preocupar a nadie, ni a su madre ni a su hermano, pero a veces sentía que no engañaba a nadie.

Camino por la playa abrazándose a si misma por el aire frio, camino, casi corrió por la playa disfrutando del sonido del mar, la arena no dejaba de brincar mientras hundía sus botas en ella al correr. Aún estaba adolorida por la noche anterior y sus músculos aún protestaban, pero eso no le importo.

No dejo de correr hasta que se encontró con una enorme cueva, se quedo ahí parada solo viendo desde fuera, intento ver el interior pero era demasiado oscuro, estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz la detuvo.

—No deberías estar aquí—el chico cargaba una gran cesta con ¿pescado?—si sigues molesta por lo de la bicicleta déjalo, no volveré a tomar nada tuyo—ella sonrió levemente.

—No he venido por eso—murmuro.

—Da igual ¿cómo me encontraste?—la pregunta la pillo por sorpresa, en un principio había pensando en buscarlo, pero después encontrarlo realmente, sólo fue un accidente.

—Sólo seguí el mal olor—bromeo como solía hacerlo.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros—es el pescado—ella sonrió.

—¿Para qué es todo eso?—pregunto señalando la canasta de pescado.

—Un encargo de mi padre—pareció restarle importancia—¿te gustaría probar uno?—ella hizo un gesto de asco y lo parto.

—detesto la comida de Berk—murmuro entre dientes.

—Te acostumbraras con el tiempo—ella miro con tristeza el mar.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Hay un lugar donde hacen una deliciosa carne de Yak—nuevamente hizo cara de asco—No, no, vamos te va a encantar—lo vio dejar la gran cesta de pescado cerca de la cueva.

—¿No la vas a llevar?—el hizo un gesto restándole importancia, parecía animado ante la idea de ir a comer.

Para su buena suerte no tuvieron que caminar tanto, sólo hasta la carretera en donde estaba la motocicleta del chico, sin pensarlo dos veces se subió seguida por pelinegro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar del que Snotlout había hablado, era una especie de cabaña rustica y estaba cerca del bosque. Entraron y pronto vio al chico ser saludado por todos en el lugar.

—Lo mismo de siempre—ordeno—y una para mi amiga—ella se sintió algo cohibida, era la primera vez que se hablaban y él ya la había llamado "amiga".

Espero con paciencia su orden, hasta que pronto frente a ella apareció una hamburguesa, grande y al parecer bastante jugosa.

—Sé que no es tan deliciosa como yo, pero…—le guiño un ojo y ella se rio.

—Por supuesto _Snotface_—el chico pareció sorprendido.

—Sé que soy muy conocido, pero no pensé que supieras mi nombre—ella se sonrojo nuevamente.

Volvió la vista a la hamburguesa y su estomago rugió, tenía hambre, desde que había llegado a Berk era poco y nada lo que había comido, le dio una mordida y le supo a gloria, era verdad, era deliciosa, se atasco con la hamburguesa y pidió otra para llevar, por primera vez en casi un mes comió hasta estar satisfecha.

—Podemos hacerle un descuento a tu a amiga, ya sabes, tu padre es muy querido por nosotros—dijo la mesera antes de marcharse, ante esa mención el moreno pareció tensarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se encaminaron a la casa de la Ruffnut, durante todo el trayecto no dijeron una palabra, pero aún así era un silencio cómodo, aunque varias veces la rubia estuvo a punto de preguntar, siempre se arrepentía y guardaba silencio.

Una vez que llego a su casa, ella volvió a sentirse incomoda, como fuera de lugar, sentía que no pertenecía ahí, entonces el chico la tomo de la mano.

—Oye respecto a lo de hoy…—ella no lo dejo terminar.

—¿De dónde sacaste mis libros?—inquirió antes de pensarlo si quiera.

—Estaban en la carretera, tirados, paso por ahí todos los días—el joven mentía ella lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo supiste que eran míos?—insistió.

—Tu gafete estaba con ellos—lo vio sujetarse el brazo como en la mañana, la miro fijamente, sus ojos azules destellaron—escucha, respecto a lo de hoy olvídate que ocurrió, aléjate de mí, no te me vuelvas a acercar ¿de acuerdo?—el joven parecía molesto—y no vuelvas a salir sola en la noche, mucho menos en luna llena—estaba a punto de contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico, ya no estaba nuevamente, pudo verlo en su motocicleta a lo lejos.

********O********

Ese mes fue un tira y afloja para Ruffnut, ya que se intereso demasiado en aquel chico misterioso, comenzó seguirlo una y otra vez, a veces hablar con él era verdaderamente cómodo, se sentía más como ella misma, incluso comenzó a hacer bromas de vez en cuando. Casi siempre se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde había comido antes, pero Snotlout siempre le repetía lo mismo, quería que ella se alejara de él, pero ella era persistente, nunca lo había sido, no desde que había acosado a Eret, un chico guapísimo de su antigua escuela.

Incluso ahora había descubierto el lugar donde vivía, una cabaña en el bosque, no quedaba muy lejos de la playa, pero él la había corrido, aunque no se había rendido, había ido una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente pareció ser aceptada por Snotlout, aunque siempre se retiraba antes de que el padre del chico llegara.

También se había interesado por las leyendas de Berk, pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca leyendo, también había descubierto cosas extrañas en algunas personas de Berk, como Astrid que extrañamente nunca comía, sólo fingía hacerlo y regresaba extrañamente "más linda" cuando iba a cazar con su padre.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la sala, arropada con 2 cobijas, unas palomitas y un refresco miraba la televisión, cuando la película de "Luna nueva" comenzó, decidió dejar ese canal. Ella nunca había visto esa saga, se le hacía muy aburrida y además Tuffnut prefería las películas de acción.

De repente recordó la daga que su hermano le había regalado, con la que había herido a la bestia, subió a su cuarto para buscarla y la encontró, perdida entre la ropa que llevaba el día del ataque, la daga tenía un poco de sangre, pero nada más.

—_No salgas cuando sea luna llena—había dicho Snotlout una y otra vez._

—Hoy es luna llena—murmuro, con la daga en la mano, se vistió como siempre que iba a ver a Snotlout y guardo la daga en su bota.

Su padre trabajaba casi todo el día, por lo que no había problema con salir de noche, al parecer era la única forma que encontraba de despejar su mente desde el divorcio, incluso alguna a veces viajaba lejos y la dejaba a ella atrapada en Berk.

Camino lentamente por la calles de solitarias de la isla podía ver la luna en todo su resplandor ya que al parecer era una noche despejada y menos fría, entonces lo escucho, los lobos aullaban a la distancia.

Estaba caminado hacia la biblioteca, recorriendo de nuevo el lugar donde había sido atacada cerca del bosque cuando un lobo gigante apareció de la nada, esta vez era diferente a aquella especie de hibrido que había visto, este era simplemente un lobo normal, sólo que sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad recordándole a las estrellas en el cielo.

Lo miro con curiosidad y trato de acercarse, pero su plan se estropeo cuando otros lobos también saltaron del bosque y aquellos no parecían tan amigables. Sintiendo una buena subida de adrenalina comenzó a correr, lejos, muy lejos, hasta la ciudad.

—_¡Corre_ _y_ _escóndete!_—una voz sonó en su cabeza.

Sólo pudo pensar en callejón que acortaba camino a su casa, ese en donde antes había vencido a la bestia, se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura rezando por no ser encontrada y entendió el dicho de "no duermas con niños si no quieres amanecer mojado".

Espero unos minutos que parecieron eternos y en los que no dejaba de temblar y rezar, hasta que lo escucho, los garras rechinado en el piso, se encogió más en su lugar, pero no pudo escapar el animal la encontró y la olfateo, ella saco la daga y entonces ocurrió, el lobo se transformo en una persona.

Salto hacia atrás tratando de escapar, pero la pared estaba tapando su salida, jadeando se dio cuenta de que lo que había sospechado antes era verdad.

—Apenas pude distraerlos, creí decirte que no salieras en luna llena—ella no dejaba de temblar, estaba pálida.

—¿S-Sn-Snotlout?—murmuro apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Tienes que irte, antes de que mi padre te encuentre—insistió el chico desesperado.

Antes de que lo pudiera pensar él pareció oír algo y sintió su peso como si estuviera en caída libre, la gravedad pareció inexistente un tiempo y entonces se dio cuenta, había sido aventada al otro lado del callejón, cayendo sobre una pila de basura que para su fortuna no parecía contener vidrios.

Un rugido se escucho del otro lado del callejón—¿dónde está?—ella se mordió el labio.

—¿De qué me hablas papá?—Snoutlot definitivamente no era bueno mintiendo.

—No te hagas el tonto, el humano ¿Dónde está?—un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la voz era demasiado grave, como una bestia rugiendo en medio de una cacería—Puedo olerlo—se escondió más en la basura tratando de no hacer ruido.

—No sé de que hablas, en Berk no hay humanos, al menos no desde que los exterminaste—su voz sonaba rencorosa—los pocos que quedan no son tan _estúpidos_ para salir de noche con luna llena—sintió que eso fue una indirecta para ella.

—Me estas escondiendo algo—se mordió el labio más fuerte oprimiendo un gemido.

—¿Por qué habría de esconderte algo?—casi podía sentir la tensión y el miedo de Snoutlot.

—Será mejor que no sea así, porque en cuanto lo descubra, aprenderás a no mentirle a tu padre—a lo lejos se escucho un aullido y el sonido de las garras alejándose.

No descanso hasta que escucho el suspiro aliviado de Snoutlot del otro lado y luego lo vio brincar la barda con facilidad.

—¿Estás bien?—la ayudo a salir del bote de basura.

—Lo estoy, gracias—murmuro.

—Oye no puedo dejar que una chica como tú sea devorada por alguien que no sea yo—su sonrisa la tranquilizo.

—¿Él que me ataco aquella noche fuiste tú?—él se cubrió con la mano el brazo, en donde había una venda.

—Me dejara una buena cicatriz, pero sobreviviere, nada puede matar a esta belleza—ella se rió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mirándose el uno con el otro, hasta que un cuchillo voló y les roso las narices.

—Aléjate de ella Snoutlot—la voz de Astrid los hizo saltar.

Algo voló y aterrizo en el suelo junto a la rubia y de la "cosa" se bajo Hiccup.

—¡Espera!—sujeto a la chica que parecía a punto de saltar para atacar.

—¿Astrid?—pregunto Ruffnut confundida—¿Hiccup?—el aludido salto—¿qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a detener a Snoutlot por supuesto—las botas de Astrid resonaron en el pavimento cuando se acerco—estas violando acuerdos ¿lo sabías?—la chica se dirigió al moreno.

—Yo no le estoy haciendo nada—refunfuño.

—Astrid espera…—Hiccup fue cortado por un "no te metas" por parte de su novia.

Ruffnut estaba cada vez más confundida no entendía nada, pudo ver a sus amigos pelear y decir cosas de las que no entendía ni la mitad, captando de vez en cuando las palabras "licántropos" y "vampiros".

—Chicos—murmuro—Chicos—llamo más fuerte, pero ninguno parecía hacerle caso—¡Chicos!—grito.

Todos la miraron atentos, ella trato de calmar sus nervios—¿Qué rayos se supone que son?—trato de que su voz no se oyera tan asustada como lo estaban.

—ah eso…pues…—el moreno se rasco la nuca—yo soy un licántropo.

—Vampiro—la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Licántropo—dijo Hiccup—y el de allá es Chimuelo—volteo la mirada a donde Hiccup apuntaba con el dedo, para encontrarse con una extraña "cosa"—es un dragón—pareció restarle importancia.

—¿Dragones?—se sentía muy confundida y de repente pareció comprenderlo todo—¡Eso es increíble!—exclamo—Berk no es solo un pueblo aburrido y horrible—sus amigos se miraron entre ellos.

—¿No estás asustada?—pregunto Astrid.

—¿Asustada?¿Bromeas? es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado desde que llegue a esta patética isla—Hiccup trato de agregar algo, pero era muy tarde ella, ya iba corriendo de camino a su casa, para contarle todo a su hermano.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta fue interceptada por Snoutlot.

—¡Espera! No puedes decirle esto a nadie, es un secreto…—ella hizo un puchero.

—De acuerdo guardaré el secreto—susurro.

—¿Lo prometes?—ella asintió.

—Si tu prometes contarme toda la verdad, yo prometo guardar el secreto—no parecía muy convencido, pero al final acepto.

—Por cierto—ella lo miro a los ojos—se te olvido esto—le entrego la daga—tal vez lo necesites en un futuro…—ella lo miro confundida—porque no pienso renunciar a ti—estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente Snoutlot había desaparecido.

********O********

Estaba en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con su hermano, la conversación era en torno a cosas absurdas y de vez en cuando acerca de sus padres.

—¿Aún sigues odiando a Berk?—la pregunta la pillo por sorpresa.

—No, ha de decir verdad me encanta, creo que no podría estar en un mejor lugar—fue sincera.

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque mamá accedió a que me fuera a vivir contigo—una enorme sonrisa surco su cara.

—¿De verdad?—la felicidad se le notaba a Kilómetros de distancia—¡eso es genial!—y de repente un pensamiento cruzo por su mente—por cierto…te presentare a mi novio…

Ella juro que el grito de "¡qué!" se oyó por todo el continente, y sin embargo no le importo, se sentía demasiado feliz como para pensar en otra cosa.

—Porque yo tampoco pienso renunciar a ti—murmuro cuando colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p><em>Yo sé que estuvo raro y se quedaron muchas incógnitas, creo que algún día las aclararé, o tal vez en la noche lo edite para aclarar dudas, espero que no hay parecido una copia de "Crepúsculo".<em>

_¿En dónde me inspire? Bueno si lo admito fue en crepúsculo, porque me encanta Paramore, son mi banda favorita, y ellos tienen esta canción de "I caugh myself" que me encanta y forma parte del repertorio de Crepúsculo y aunque antes no me gustaba para nada esta saga últimamente que ando muy melancólica, me comenzó a llamar la atención y termino gustándome, no me superultramega encanta, pero si me gusta._

_Decidí poner esta pareja, porque casi no he visto fics que traten sobre ellos, y quise contribuir ya que casi todos los fic sobre parejas son Hiccstrid y eso es genial, pero esta vez quise hacer algo diferente._

_Para los que lean mi fic de "Fátum" prometo actualizar tan pronto como me desocupe, porque la verdad ando muy estresada con la Uni, mi vida sólo es llegar a mi casa a hacer tarea y dormir, estudiar e ir todo el día a la escuela._


End file.
